


Przyjaciele II

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [81]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bullshitbabe Louis jedzie do Doncaster, aby wszystko przemyśleć, a Harry rozpacza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaciele II

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja "Przyjaciele"

Wysiadł z samochodu, zatrzaskując mocno drzwi i pobiegł w kierunku ganku. Szybko pokonał tych kilka stopni i nie przejmując się pukaniem, wszedł do środka. Od razu otoczyła go znajoma mieszanka zapachów: herbata, ciasteczka czekoladowe i perfum jego mamy.  
Zatrzasnął drzwi, pośpiesznie ściągając buty i kurtkę. Z kuchni wyłoniła się niska kobieta. Jej brązowe włosy były związane w kucyk, miała na sobie fartuch, gdzieniegdzie pobrudzony mąką – więc Louis domyślił się, że coś piekła – a jej twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie.  
\- Louis?  
\- Cześć mamo – podszedł do kobiety i nie przejmując się brudnym fartuchem, wtulił się w ciało kobiety. Ukrył twarz w zgięciu jej szyi i zaciągnął się znajomym zapachem, który pozwolił mu się rozluźnić i poczuć bezpiecznie.   
\- Boobear, wszystko w porządku? – spytała, jedną dłonią gładząc jego włosy, a drugą wplątując w miękkie, brązowe kosmyki. Minęło kilka minut, a szatyn dalej się nie odzywał, tylko mocno wtulał w rodzicielkę.   
Odsunął się od kobiety, wpatrując się w nią zagubionymi, błękitnymi tęczówkami – Mamo, nie wiem co mam zrobić – jego głos pod koniec się złamał.  
*****  
\- Louis – westchnęła kobieta, karcąco spoglądając na syna, kiedy ten skończył opowiadać co się stało – Jak mogłeś? – szatyn spuścił głowę, wzrok wbijając w blat kuchennego stołu.  
\- Mamo, przecież nie wiedziałem, że… - próbował się bronić  
\- Nie o tym mówię – przerwała mu – Jak mogłeś tak traktować Harry’ego, jak mogłeś go tak wykorzystywać do zaspokajania własnych potrzeb.  
\- To nie tak – oburzył się, przenosząc wzrok na Jay i marszcząc brwi – Oboje tego chcieliśmy, do niczego go nie zmuszałem. Mógł powiedzieć jeśli nie chciał.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił.  
\- Niby czemu? Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, do niczego się nie zobowiązywaliśmy. Mógł mi powiedzieć „nie”. Zrozumiałbym.   
\- Louis, czy ty naprawdę jesteś ślepy? – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Myślała, że jej syn to dostrzega.  
\- Ślepy? – nie rozumiał o czym jego mama mówiła.  
\- Powiedz mi przynajmniej, że odkąd sypiasz z Harrym, nie robiłeś tego z innymi mężczyznami – zignorowała pytanie syna i zadała własne.  
Louis spuścił głowę, czując jak na jego policzki wkrada rumieniec. Nie musiał już odpowiadać, Jay znała odpowiedź.   
\- Lou, dlaczego mu to robiłeś?   
\- Ale co mu robiłem? Mamo, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. On też mógł spotykać się z innymi, nie miałbym do niego pretensji.  
\- Louis – westchnął, chwytając dłoń syna i ściskając w swojej – Harry jest w tobie zakochany.  
\- Co? – szatyn w pierwszej chwili myślał, że jego mama żartuje. Przecież to niemożliwe. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi, nic więcej. Louis nigdy nie darzył chłopaka większym uczuciem niż przyjaźń – Nie, to nie możliwe – odparł, wpatrując się zagubionym wzrokiem w swoją matkę.   
\- Louis, przecież to jest tak bardzo widoczne. To jak on na ciebie patrzy, jak lgnie do twojego dotyku, jak czuje się komfortowo przy tobie, jak jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, żebyś tylko był szczęśliwy – wyjaśniła.  
\- A-ale my jesteś my tylko przyjaciółmi – próbował się jakoś wybronić, chociaż wiedział, że to na nic. W tym momencie czuł się okropnie. Jeśli jego mama miała rację, faktycznie skrzywdził swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Gdyby tylko wiedział to wcześniej, nigdy nie dopuściłby do takiej sytuacji – M-mamo, co ja mam teraz zrobić? – jego oczy były wypełnione łzami, a głos drżał.  
\- Najlepiej byś się zachował, gdybyś był przy Harrym i wziął odpowiedzialność za to co się stało. Pamiętaj, że też miałeś w tym swój udział.  
\- Wiem, ale jestem jeszcze młody. Mam tyle planów, które teraz stoją pod wielkim znakiem zapytania. Dodatkowo nie stać mnie, aby zapewnić dziecku odpowiedni byt – argumentował, mając nadzieję, że jego mama przyzna mu rację.   
\- A myślisz, że Harry’ego stać na to? Myślisz, że nie miał planów na przyszłość? Zresztą pomogłabym wam i rodzice Harry’ego, zapewne również to zrobią – spojrzała na niego karcącym wzrokiem, jednak po chwili jej twarz złagodniała – Louis, nie podejmę za ciebie decyzji. To należy do ciebie. Powinieneś być szczery z Harrym, jednak najpierw powinieneś być szczery sam ze sobą. Pamiętaj, że bez względu na to co zadecydujesz, będę przy tobie.   
\- Dziękuję – posłał jej słaby uśmiech – Mogę tu dzisiaj zostać?  
\- Oczywiście synku – uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Wiedziała, że chłopak teraz potrzebował spokoju, aby przemyśleć całą sytuację.  
*****  
Siedział w salonie, owinięty kocem. Na niewielkim stoliku leżała paczka chusteczek, a dookoła niego znajdowało się pełno zużytych. W pierwszej chwili można by pomyśleć, że był chory. Prawda jednak była inna – rozpaczał. Pomimo tego, że od wyjścia Louisa minęło kilka godzin, nie potrafił powstrzymać łez.  
Po godzinie spędzonej w łazience, na twardych i zimnych kafelkach, postanowił przenieść się do salonu na kanapę. Miał nadzieję, że Louis wróci i uda im się na spokojnie porozmawiać, jednak z każdą mijającą minutą, coraz bardziej tracił nadzieję.   
Czuł się potwornie zraniony. W momencie, kiedy usłyszał trzask drzwi jego serce rozpadło się na tysiące kawałeczków. Wiedział, że Louis go nie kochał, traktował go tylko jak przyjaciela, jednak nie spodziewał się, że tak się zachowa. Nie powie ani słowa i wyjdzie, nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo na jak długo. Czuł się okropnie.   
Czy on naprawdę wymagał tak wiele? Nie żądał, aby Louis wyznał mu miłość, aby się z nim związał. Chciał tylko, aby zaakceptował jego stan i ich dziecko. Tylko tyle.   
Czuł jak jego świat się zawalił. Jednak nie mógł się poddać. Musiał być silny dla swojego dziecka. Teraz ono było najważniejsze. Jego maleństwo, które zdążył pokochać.  
Wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę, kładąc ją na brzuchu i delikatnie go gładząc. Tam właśnie rozwijała się mała istotka, którą za kilka miesięcy będzie mógł trzymać w ramionach.  
Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, jednak nie miał zamiaru wstać i otworzyć drzwi. Nie miał ochoty nikogo spotkać. Jedyną osobą, którą w tej chwili chciał był Louis.  
Pukanie nie ustawało, jednak loczek również był nieugięty. Owinął się mocniej kocem, odrobinę obniżając na kanapie i wygodnie na niej kładąc. Zamknął oczy z nadzieję, że niechciany gość sobie pójdzie, a jemu uda się zasnąć.   
Po chwili zapanowała cisza, którą Harry uznał jako zwycięstwo. Jednak jak się okazało gość, a raczej goście wcale nie odeszli.  
\- Harry? Lou? – usłyszał mocny irlandzki akcent.  
Westchnął cicho, uchylając powieki, w momencie, kiedy w salonie pojawiła się trójka jego przyjaciół.  
\- Hej Harry – Liam podszedł do niego ze zmartwieniem na twarzy – Wszystko dobrze?  
Loczek jako odpowiedź pokręcił głową. Widział jak brwi Payne’a jeszcze bardziej się marszczą. Obok niego pojawił się Zayn i Niall, również z zaniepokojonymi minami.  
\- Co się stało? – kucnął przy zielonookim, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka usiadła na fotelach.  
\- Nic – odpowiedział cicho.  
\- Jak to nic? Przecież widzimy, że płakałeś – Liam był nieugięty – Gdzie jest Louis? – rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu z nadzieją, że gdzieś znajdzie swojego przyjaciela.   
\- Nie wiem – wymamrotał Styles, pociągając nosem.   
\- Pokłóciliście się? – zagadnął Niall.  
\- Co tu robicie? – zignorował pytanie blondyna, chcąc zmienić temat.  
\- Przecież się umawialiśmy na dzisiaj – wyjaśnił Zayn.  
\- Ach, tak. Zapomniałem – powiedział cicho bardziej zakrywając się kocem.   
\- Haz, na pewno wszystko w porządku? – ponowił pytanie Liam.  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić – odwrócił się plecami do przyjaciół, tym samym dając im znać, że chce zostać sam. Po chwili usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.  
*****  
Leżał na kanapie. W jego dłoni spoczywał pilot, za pomocą którego bezmyślnie skakał po kanałach, szukając czegoś ciekawego do oglądania. Czegoś co pozwoli mu zagłuszyć myśli, które go męczyły. Niestety nic to nie dawało. Cały czas wracał wspomnieniami do rozmowy ze swoją mamą.   
Usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych, jednak nie zareagował, myśląc, że to jego mama wróciła od sąsiadki. Zamiast Jay, w salonie pojawiła się jego młodsza siostra – Lottie.  
\- Co tu robisz? – uniosła nogi brata, opadając na kanapę, a kończyny szatyna kładąc na swoje kolana.  
\- Mógłby cię spytać o to samo – odpowiedział, uważnie przyglądając się siostrze.  
\- Miałam ciężki dzień, więc postanowiłam przyjechać tutaj. Zawsze mi to pomaga – westchnęła, odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy.  
\- Podobnie – mruknął cicho – Wszystko w porządku? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie obserwując blondynkę.  
\- Miałam trudną rozmowę – wyjaśniła.  
\- Chcesz o tym pogadać?  
\- Chodzi o Susan – westchnęła głęboko.  
\- Susan? – nie wiedział o kim mówi jego siostra.  
\- Siostra mojego chłopaka, Toma – odpowiedziała, na co Louis pokiwał głową dając znać, że już wie o kogo chodzi – Okazało się, że Susan jest w ciąży. Jednak ani ona, ani jej narzeczony nie byli na to gotowi – szatyn słysząc to, poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku – Nic nie mówiąc nikomu, oboje postanowili, że trzeba usunąć dziecko – Louis przeraził się słysząc to – Nie sądzili, że to może zaszkodzić ich związkowi. Pomimo, że podjęli taką decyzję, męczyły ich wyrzuty sumienia. Zaczęli się oddalać, coraz częściej kłócić, a z czasem zaczęli nawzajem się obwiniać. Rozstali się na miesiąc przed ślubem.   
\- Co z nią?   
\- Jest załamana. Dzisiaj do wszystkiego się przyznała. Byliśmy z Tomem u niej, ale postanowiłam wrócić, aby odpocząć. On cały czas jest przy niej.  
Louis od razu pomyślał o Harrym. O tym jak on go potraktował. Zamiast porozmawiać z nim, wyszedł. Nie wiedział co loczek chce teraz zrobić. Co jeśli też postanowi usunąć dziecko, bojąc się, że sam sobie nie poradzi? Co jeśli się oddalą od siebie? Co jeśli Louis straci Harry’ego? Nie, nie mógł na to pozwolić. Harry był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, zależało mu na nim. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez młodszego chłopca. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia bez jego promiennego uśmiechu z dołeczkami, kiepskich żartów, głębokiego głosu, tego jak o wszystkich dbał, a szczególnie o Louisa. Nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić i nie chciał. Nie może do tego dopuścić!  
Poderwał się z kanapy i nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczoną Lottie, która próbowała dowiedzieć się co się stało, pobiegł do holu. Założył buty i kurtkę, i po chwili siedział w samochodzie wracając do Londynu.  
*****  
Ze snu wybudził do trzask drzwi wejściowych. Wychylił głowę z pod koca, mrugając oczami, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok do ciemność, która panowała w salonie. Zastanawiał się jak długo spał. Szybko te myśli wyparowały, kiedy ktoś zapalił światło w pomieszczeniu, a loczek zmrużył oczy, czując jak jego czaszkę przeszywa nagły i ostry ból. Powoli uchylił powieki, przyzwyczajając się, tym razem, do światła.   
\- Harry – chłopak nawet nie zauważył, kiedy obok niego pojawił się Louis. Czuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera, aby po chwili rozpocząć szaleńczy bieg. Widział, że Tomlinson czymś się stresuje, chociaż starał się to ukryć pod lekkim uśmiechem. Zastanawiał się co chłopak mu powie. Jednak nie zdążył nad tym dłużej pomyśleć, ponieważ szatyn ponownie się odezwał – Pozwól mi uczestniczyć w życiu twoim i dziecka. Proszę – loczek słyszał w jego głosie błaganie.   
Poczuł jak ogarnia go spokój, a po jego ciele rozpływa się przyjemne ciepło. Teraz wiedział, że nie będzie z tym sam – Louis chciał mu pomóc. Może to nie było w 100% to o czym marzył. Nie było wyznania miłości, nie było propozycji związku, jednak Louis tu był i chciał ich dziecko. To mu wystarczało.   
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, który ukazywał jego dołeczki, a Louis miał nadzieję, że dziecko również je będzie posiadać.  
*****  
\- Lou – jęknął, marszcząc nos – Wiesz, że nie lubię szpinaku – spoglądał na talerz, który postawił przed nim szatyn.  
\- Hazz – westchnął, czując jak powoli zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Był zmęczony i chciał położyć się chociaż na godzinę – Ostatnio ci smakował. Zrobiłem dokładnie taki sam.  
\- Ale już nie lubię – odpowiedział, odsuwając od siebie talerz.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Masz zjeść wszystko, szpinak też. Ma dużo żelaza, który w twoim stanie jest potrzebny.  
\- Nie – krzyknął, zakładając ręce na piersi, tuż nad odznaczającym się brzuszkiem – Zrób mi coś innego! – zażądał.  
\- Nie! Zjesz to, albo nic – powiedział nim wyszedł z kuchni.   
Od razu udał się do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Gdy tylko znalazł się pod ciepłym strumieniem wody, westchnął z ulgą. Tego właśnie potrzebuje. Ciepłego prysznica i porządnej dawki snu. Od jakiegoś czasu Harry był okropnie nieznośny i ciągle chciał coś od szatyna, przez co chłopak nie miał praktycznie w ogóle czasu dla siebie. Jeśli nie był w pracy, to musiał zajmować się Harrym.  
Oczywiście cieszył się, że zostanie ojcem. Zawsze starał się chodzić z loczkiem na badania, pomagał mu ze wszystkim z czym chłopak sobie nie radził. Wspólnie szykowali pokój dla maleństwa i powoli zastanawiali się nad imieniem. Całą ciąże przeżywali razem i oboje byli podekscytowani każdą nową rzeczą. Louis musiał przyznać, że Harry wyglądał uroczo z rosnącym brzuszkiem, który uwielbiał dotykać. Pokochał tą kruszynkę, która rosła pod sercem Stylesa.  
Niestety od pewnego czasu loczek miał swoje humorki, a Louis nie wiedział ile jeszcze tak wytrzyma. Czuł, że powoli zbliża się do granicy i jeśli Harry się nie uspokoi, może się to źle skończyć.   
Po szybkim wytarciu i ubraniu spodnie dresowych, udał się do sypialni. Położył się na łóżku, czując jak odpływa.  
*****  
Obudził się czując ruchy kołdry i materaca. Jęknął cicho, uchylając powieki i spoglądając w bok. Zauważył Harry’ego, który starał się znaleźć sobie wygodną pozycję do snu.  
\- Haz? – widział jak chłopak podskoczył lekko, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku – Co robisz w mojej sypialni?  
Widział jak loczek spuścił głowę i Louis mógł się założyć, że się rumieni.  
\- Um…chciałem spać z tobą – odpowiedział cicho.  
\- Coś się stało? – zmarszczył brwi, bojąc się, że coś jest nie tak. Od ich szczerej rozmowy na temat uczuć, uznali, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli nie będą spać w jednym łóżku. Skoro więc chłopak tutaj przyszedł, to coś musiało być nie tak.   
\- Um…po prostu dziecko się strasznie wierci i nie daje mi spać. Zauważyłem, że uspokaja się, kiedy jesteś przy nas i pomyślałem, że jeśli tu przyjdę, to w końcu uda mi się zasnąć.  
Szatyn czuł jak jego serce rozpływa się na to co powiedział loczek. Usiadł nachylając się nad brzuchem Stylesa.  
\- Co skarbie, lubisz być blisko taty? – pogłaskał ciepłą skórę przyjaciela i złożył tam lekki pocałunek, czując delikatnie kopnięcie – Uznaję to za odpowiedź twierdzącą – zaśmiał się, z powrotem kładąc na materacu i rozkładając ręce – Chodź tu Hazza, czas abyśmy wszyscy odpoczęli.  
Loczek niepewnie spojrzał na przyjaciela, jednak po chili wtulił się w jego ciepłe ramiona, ukrywając twarz w zgięciu szyi i wdychając zapach chłopaka.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – wymruczał cicho – Wiem, że ostatnio jestem nieznośny.  
\- W porządku – odpowiedział, składając lekki pocałunek na głowie młodszego. W tej chwili był w stanie wybaczyć mu wszystko.   
Po chwili w sypialni można było usłyszeć spokojny oddech dwójki mężczyzn i ich ciche pochrapywanie.


End file.
